


Faking your death seems a little too far to be a prank.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney's House of Mouse (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fake Character Death, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I remember watching House of Mouse as a kid, in particular two things. Now if you have seen my other works in this fandom you will know what my first thing was. Now here's what I remember a little bit better if a little bit messy after this years. Here's how that could have gone wildly different.





	Faking your death seems a little too far to be a prank.

There was a thud. The car door opened. Mortimer Mouse walked around to back of the car and looked down. There was Mickey Mouse, laying ground and not moving. The taller mouse dropped to his knees and picked up the smaller mouse, "Mick, I never meant to really hurt you. I might've been a little mean but I didn't want to hurt you... It was all supposed to be in good fun." There was no response. 

Mortimer hugged him tightly and cuddled him. He started to cry and laughed, "You were always talking about all that silly, sappy, "kiss the sleeping princess and she'll wake up from her death or maybe she won't be death if you wish hard enough" stuff. I always thought it was stupid and naive but... Gosh I hope it's real, I so hope all that magic you were talking about is real." The rat like mouse keep crying as he kissed Mickey. 

"Please wake up, I can't go on without you, Mickey."

Then there was a response. "It was just a prank, Mortimer."

There was silent. Micky was hugged tighter. Mort chuckled, "Mickey? I thought you were gone forever!!" He smiled and harshly continued, "Never do that again. Also if you TELL ANYONE what I said, I will run you over."

Mick sat up and agreed, "Sure, whatever you say Mortimer."

The End.


End file.
